This invention relates to a braking mechanism for recreational boots having rollers and commonly referred to as in line skates.
At the present time recreational in line skates are available which have a boot section adapted to fit over the foot of a user and rollers attached to the boot section. The rollers are aligned in one row rather than two rows as has been the roller arrangement for roller skates. The user of in line skates is able to achieve speeds in excess if about 30 miles per hour on a flat surface which speeds are much faster than can be achieved by the user with roller skates. While these achievable higher speeds provide additional enjoyment to the user, these speeds also present additional danger since there is increased difficulty in stopping. These dangers are particularly acute when the user is required to come to a quick stop due to the presence of an unexpected obstacle or otherwise.
At the present time a braking mechanism is provided for in line skates which is secured to the rear portion of the boot section and which comprises a flat fixed surface. The mechanism is undesirable since it requires the user to thrust his foot forward of his body so that the user is positioned awkwardly and out of balance. In addition, it is difficult for the user to exert high pressure on the fixed surface brake due to the user's leg being thrust forward. As a result, the fixed surface brake will bounce from the ground and it will be rendered ineffective when off the ground. It also has been proposed to use a fixed surface brake on the forward position of a roller skate as is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,564 and 4,298,209. These fixed surface brakes also are undesirable particularly at the high speeds attainable by the in line skate user since these brakes also will bounce from the ground during use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a braking system particularly adaptable for use with in line skates which permits its use by the user in a balanced unawkward position. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a braking system which minimizes or eliminates brake bounce or "chatter" during use.